yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 21 Episode 13: Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?
doctor.png|Doctor Willstin|link=http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Willstin 338px-Vocaloid_megurine_luka_multiple_persona_desktop_1500x1057_hd-wallpaper-927579.jpg|Ahri Megurine/Mary|link=http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ahri_Megurine I wont give in.. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdZ3ZuP8-eM) It had been a long night… alone in an empty dark room. Ahri sat there shaking and shivering in a corner of what looked like a jail cell. Her head was pounding and she had pulled her knees up to her stomach and buried her head in her knees sobbing. She heard a knock on the cell door and as her head jerked up quickly a tray of food slid in. Ahri glanced down at the corn and what looked liked mashed potatoes on the plate. She glanced up at the person peeking through the cell square. She felt a stream of hot tears slide down her cheeks as she stared back. The figure spoke. “Eat. It’s been 2 weeks.” It spoke as Ahri stared at the plate of food she slowly pulled the tray to her lips and ate a chunk of the potatoes and immediately she stood up quickly and covered her mouth running to a corner to throw it up. She fell to her knees. “I.. I can’t.” She sobbed holding her aching stomach. “I know.” He looked down and what looked like he wrote something down on a notepad. Soon enough she watched the door open and an injured man was thrown into the cell, he was like a vegetable he couldn’t move. The door slammed shut and she just started at his helpless body. Her mouth began to drool a bit. She swallowed hard staring. “Eat.” The figure spoke so bluntly, it was frightening. Ahri ran to a corner and kept him as far as possible. “P-Please don’t do this to me.. I don’t want.. her to take over again.” She pleaded. The figure spoke once more. “Do whatever you like, I’ll be here for a while dear.” The voice became distant. Ahri stared at the half-dead man and the tears began to fall again. In the back of her head she heard a voice. ‘Don’t worry Ahri he’s almost dead it’s ok..’ Mary spoke with a devilish laugh. Ahri held her head. “No.. he’s still a human.. trying to live.” Mary sighed and growled. “You’ll die from hunger you idiot.” She snapped and Ahri clenched her fists. “No. You’ll die.” She buried her head in her knees once again. “I refuse.” Ahri growled. —FLASHBACK— (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIbUNfg_wmM) It was a rainy night, Ahri had been walking home from the library without an umbrella. Annoyed with her forgetfulness she continued to walk home holding a letter to her chest making sure for it to not get wet. She had been planning this for a long time but didn’t know how to do it so why not in a letter? She didn’t know how to stay away from all this civilization and people.. someone could find her and make her their pet for all she knew it was dangerous out here and she needed to let Eden know she was leaving for good. She couldn’t do so for a while or have the guts to… but now she knows for sure it needed to be done. Hopefully when he comes home he will see what she wrote: “Dear Eden, It’s been a while huh? I miss you, I hope you’ve been doing well. I haven’t heard from you for a long time but that’s alright. I kept your room clean and it’s been pretty lonely but I hope when you read this letter you understand. I’m leaving, this life is just too hard for me. Too many people around too much to deal with.. it’s just not a good place for me to be and I know you know this. So I’m going to pack up the little things I own and head off to another District that’s not as civilized as this one. I just hope you know that.. Mary and I always will love you and this is only for the best. I can’t be safe around here too many people could find out and it’d be tragic turning into someone’s ‘pet’ you know. Haha, so I really hope you take this letter as a good memory! I love you Eden Creed, but that’s Mary. As Ahri we never really got to share as many moments…but still I have this deep feeling for you I don’t understand, and I doubt I ever will. I hope we meet again one day though! Love, Ahri… & Mary.” Tears mixed with rain dropped onto the letter as she opened it to read it. She quickly scrolled it up and hurried home to Eden’s. Walked into the home her pink hair soaked. She wrung out her shirt and hair and quickly ran to change. She glanced into Eden’s room and slowly walked up to his dresser and placed the note along with spraying her favorite perfume he had bought her on it and she leaned in to kiss the side of the note leaving her red lipstick mark. She played out the paper and placed a vase with a red rose in it to hold it down. She stepped away from the set up and smiled as a stream of tears began to fall. She couldn’t look at it any longer.. Leaving the room she packed her bags and set off to her journey. Here they come.. As Ahri finished packing she threw her backpack over her shoulder, her long pink ponytail flung over her shoulder and her big blue eyes finally exiting the home of Eden Creed. She left the house with an umbrella this time, she glanced back at the house and bit her lip as she turned to look forward again. She started walking, the rain pitter pattered onto her umbrella is was quite calming. She knew she only had to continue walking straight south and she’d be out of town.. and on her own. Ahri was always on her own so this didn’t scare her much same with Mary. So she continued to walk with a blank look. Until she heard a car slowly pulling up besides her. The gravel crackled as it pulled up. It was 3:33Am… why was there a car beside her? Before she knew it she had men rushing out the black SUV and putting a bag over her head. She screamed not sure what was happening. It was all happening so quickly she squirmed and fought she could feel Mary’s instincts coming in, her eyes glowing a bright red but she felt a sharp need poke her arm causing her vision to blur and her legs to feel wobbly. She passed out in the arms of strangers. Her eyes began to open once again when she smelled the strange scent of .. food, but not human food… it was flesh. Her eyes shot open wide, her pony tail was barley even a ponytail anymore, it fell already as her pink hair fell over her shoulders a mess all over her head. Her widened blue eyes in shock at the dead bodies all over the room she was in. It looked like.. a cell. She looked up as the cell door opened. “Ah… we finally meet my darling.” The figure smiled at her. Who was he? She squinted her eyes straining them to get a good glance. “I’ve been looking for you forever.” He came into sight now as the light hit his face. Doctor Willstin. His grey hair fell over his face as his glasses shined a small glimmer. “Finally you’re all mine.” He laughed. Ahri scattered to the side of the cell. “I.. How did you find me?” She whimpered a bit. “I can do anything my dear.” Ahri covered her face mumbling. “What do you want..” The doctor’s smile turned into a confused look. “Why that’s a silly question. Don’t you want to learn how to control yourself like I’ve seen you try to do for the past months?” Ahri quickly pulled her hands away from her face. “What..? Have.. you been watching me all this time?” She doctor grinned. “I told you. I can do anything.” Ahri began breathing heavily. The doctor simply laughed. “Now I want to learn more about your kind! I must see how you react to things. It’ll be fun.” He laughed as he shut the cell door behind him. —PRESENT— (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8cofTh4qp0) Ahri stared at the half-dead man that laid infront of her. His flesh was starting to smell so.. delicious. The blood flowing from his mouth looked as if it was the purest of drinks. She almost began to drool but she quickly pulled away from her gaze. “No.. don’t give in Ahri..” She spoke to herself. She began to shut her eyes tightly trying to plug her nose with her fingers shaking her head. She did her best to ignore him but Mary decided it was time to butt in. “Come on.. he looks so fresh you don’t want him to rot out… look at how delectable he looks.” Ahri glanced up a bit listening to Mary. Her hands were shaking as tears were falling down her cheeks and her teeth chattering. “I.. don’t want to lose myself.. please.. I.. I’m begging you leave me alone. I .. I want to hold onto my humanity as much as I can!” She screamed. “NOW SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!” She screamed covering her ears. She noticed the cell door had a visitor. The doctor must have heard her yelling. “Who.. are you talking to dear?” He laughed and threw a mirror into her cell. Ahri stared down at the mirror at herself, one eye was red.. the other was blue. Her eyes widened. She could feel her body getting warmer. She was slowly losing herself and the doctor knew. He fucking knew this would happen. “Come on now, eat before you lose yourself completely! Ahahaha.” Ahri took the mirror and stared into it. She looked for a while and quickly a blink of Mary was seen, she smiled. Ahri began to shake and before she knew it she threw the mirror as a wall shattering the glass. The pieces of glass fell to the ground and Ahri.. Mary dashed towards the half-dead man and ripped him limb from limb gnawing on his flesh and chewing on his bones like a down. She ripped his insides out and blood filled the cell. She could tell the doctor was satisfied and.. so was Mary but Ahri was stuck. She couldn’t win.. She had to let Mary feast. Finally she finished and curled up in the corner. The doctor had smiled and opened up the door. “Ah you see it was easy!” Ahri began to shiver from fear. “Get away..” She threatened. The doctor raised a brow and smiled. “I’ll be right back.” He said leaving and closing the door behind him. How long has it been..? It felt like weeks had passed when she was in that cell and she could slowly feel her humanity fading away. Mary was slowly seeping in to take over. Ahri couldn’t deal with this pressure. The doctor kept an eye on her every now and then and he could see her talking to herself… when she was actually arguing with Mary. There was blood all over her and she felt sick. Her head was pounding.. She looked over at the broken mirror pieces and picked one up looking at her reflection, she looked dead… and pale… she didn’t look .. healthy. Her humanity was being drained and she could feel it. Ahri couldn’t let Mary win once again… no…. more.. Ahri stared at the sharp end of the glass as she heard the doctor’s steps coming closer she could tell Mary already knew what she was thinking. Mary quickly jumped into her thoughts. “Don’t you fucking even think about it.” She snapped and Ahri weakly smiled. “I need.. to end it.. before I .. lose my humanity completely. I need to end it… I..” Before she finished she clutched the glass shard and pointed it at her chest where her heart was. She couldn’t dare look at herself anymore.. she was no longer Ahri and she couldn’t let this monster… inside of her win any longer. Ahri didn’t deserve any of this but she knew she was a hero. She needed to rid of the villains one way or another and this was the only way.. she had been trying her best to ignore the easy way out but now there would be no way out if she continued like this. Either way Ahri was gone but this time she was taking Mary with her. Quickly the glass shard jabbed through her thin frame, right through her chest she felt her heart rate quicken and slowly stop she fell to the ground as blood poured from her body. Flashbacks of Eden flashed through her head.. and her first ever friend Kevin.. her parents.. her childhood… and then it went blank. She felt nothing.. she was numb.. and it was the best feeling in the world.. she was free. That was the end of Ahri and Mary.. and the worst part? No one will ever know what had happened to her.. well them. The doctor came running in when he heard a thud and pulled the door open and stared down at her body bleeding out. He shook his head knowing he was too late and sighed. “Damn… how tragic. She wanted to be a hero.” He shrugged picking up her lifeless head. He pulled her eyes open and saw one red eye and one blue. She raised a brow. “I think I’ll borrow this body.” He picked up the dead body and carried it over his shoulder humming a soft tune as he walked off… and that was the end of Ahri’s demons… in the end she actually had done what she could never do and that was stand up for herself and what she believed in… in memory of Ahri Megurine she will never be forgotten… or will she? ........................................ Category:Ark 21